Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $2x-2y = 4$ $-8x+8y = -16$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-2y = 4$ $-2y = -2x+4$ $y = 1x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-8x+8y = -16$ $8y = 8x-16$ $y = 1x - 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.